The Snow Queen
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Elsa is a tyrant. And for twenty years she has ruled and kept Arrendale in an eternal winter. But why is she a tyrant? One-Shot. Complete. WARNING: Contains Character Death.


**I Do Not Own Frozen**

**My favorite character in Frozen is Elsa. That said, I thought, what would Arrendale be like if Elsa WAS a tyrant. And more importantly, what could drive her to be a tyrant.**

**Hence this story.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

The Kingdom of Arrendale was frozen in an eternal winter. It had been for the past twenty years.

Arrendale was ruled over by a vicious woman, Queen Elsa, or as she was more well known by her people, the Snow Queen. It was the Snow Queen that had caused this eternal winter. From her ice palace in the mountains, the Snow Queen commanded legions of ice soldiers, and several snow monsters. All were her creations, and all were fanatically loyal to their queen.

The one attempt at rebellion failed miserably.

For every ice soldier the people destroyed, the Snow Queen created ten more. And the rebellion had been a massacre.

Now, much of Arrendale lived in poverty. The bay that had once made the kingdom a center of trade was frozen over, and the Snow Queen's ice soldiers collected taxes, and killed those who could not pay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Far above Arrendale, looking down from a tower of her ice palace at the city far below her, Queen Elsa of Arrendale looked down upon her subjects.

She was a beautiful woman, even in her forties. Her white-blonde hair hung behind her in a messy braid, and her skin was flawless and pale. Combined with her blue eyes and thin figure, she could gladly seduce any man she wished…if she were inclined to such things.

As it was, Elsa couldn't wait for the last of her subjects to die, and would never have anything to do with ANY man that came from her kingdom.

The eldest daughter of two, Elsa hadn't planned on being the tyrant she knew she was now. In fact, she had, in her youth, always hopped to be a good, kind, and beloved Queen to her people.

On the day of her coronation, that had all changed.

She still remembered the high hopes she'd had.

Having been isolated from her sister Anna for years, ever since she had accidently harmed her when they were children. She had hoped that, now that she was Queen, she could perhaps end her isolation, and rebuild her relationship with Anna.

But after the coronation, Anna and her had gotten into an argument. Anna had asked her permission to marry a man she'd just met. And While Elsa had no problem with her sister marrying (though she admitted she would have been disappointed as it would mean they wouldn't have much time to rebuild their relationship), she did have a problem with the fact that Anna had just met Prince Hans.

During the argument, Anna had accidently removed one of the gloves she used to keep her ice powers in check. And during their argument, she had accidently exposed her powers to the people.

They had been afraid, and one noble had ordered his men to shoot her with their crossbows.

Anna however, though stunned, had seen what was about to happen, and pushed Elsa out of the way…

…being struck by the arrows herself.

Enraged, Elsa had used her powers to send spikes of ice into her attacker's hearts. But her attack egged on the other nobles.

As gently as she could, Elsa had picked up her sister and fled.

Once safely away, Elsa had tried to save her sister's life.

The last words Anna spoke where, "I love you Elsa," before dying in her arms. Consumed with grief, Elsa allowed her powers out more than she ever had before. The blizzard swarmed around her as she screamed to the sky, pounded the earth, and hugged her sister's lifeless corpse to her body.

Since that day, she had vowed that her people, the people that had taken her sister from her, that had attacked her out of fear, would feel her wrath, and share her pain.

Turning from her vantage, Elsa walked into her castle. There, in the center of the tallest tower of her castle, lay the clear ice casket. Within the icy coffin, her sister lay, perfectly preserved by the cold, and looking by all means as though she was sleeping.

Gently, and with a care her subjects wouldn't believe, Elsa caressed the casket.

She wondered if Anna would approve of what she had done.

Her biggest regret, was that, due to years separated from each other, Elsa had no idea…

…and she never would.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**This is a One-Shot, and I have no plans to continue. I also know the Title isn't at all original, but it was the only title I could think of that was appropriate.**

**Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile), and the Stories I have up for Adoption, under the Title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
